The Switchfoot Chronicles
by trecebo
Summary: Drabble-shots using song titles as prompts. SG:A, STFBEye, GI Joe, and anything else that comes to mind.
1. The Legend of Chin

**The Switchfoot Chronicles**

A series of drabble-shots formatted only by album. **Switchfoot** influenced a lot of my early fanfic, so I decided to write song-long drabble-shots, in no genre order. Title is listed first so you know what song is playing. Show and character are listed, with appropriate spoilers, or noting which episode or story-arc they follow. I didn't limit my genre jumping so you might not be familiar with a show; however, if you've read most of my work, you'll do just fine.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Legend of Chin

* * *

**

**BOMB** (SG-A; John Sheppard; no spoilers)

He lounged on the utilitarian bed, picking at his guitar. Relaxation had been orderd, but was nowhere to be seen. All his shows viewed, all his papers done. Not even laundry called his name.

Placing the guitar side, he stood, slowly stretching, and left.

* * *

**CHEM 6A **(SG-A; Rodney McKay; season one: eps. 1 and 2)

Grabbing his laptop, Rodney tried not to run down the hall. It was all new and somewhat frightening. Sumner was scary and yelled a lot. That Sheppard guy was military as well, but...no...this was too much to think about.

He keeps moving down the seemingly endless corridors, knowing he'll have to get his head in the game eventually.

Sudden creaking has him scrambling for purchase--just to stay upright. He might have to play sooner than expected.

* * *

**UNDERWATER **(STFBEye; Sue Thomas; no spoilers)

It's always the same: get up, go to work, come home--loneliness a constant. There were friends, of course, a few who might like to be more, but they didn't commit to finding the her that she is. No one wanted to enter her world as much as she dared to broach theirs. Some had learned a little, some more than most, but they still expected her to rise to their outside challenges and to do it all of the time.

She was tired of it.

* * *

**THE EDGE OF MY SEAT** (STFBEye; Bobby Manning; post Things Change)

He ran along the track, determined to work out everything that had occurred. It was nothing he'd ever expected. She blew him away at how much she'd changed--grew--and it scared him.

He'd grown, too, and was ready to surprise her. His time was up---coming back looked good. And he wanted to hold up his promise to be there. He knew now that he would, that he could.

* * *

**HOME** (STFBEye; Bobby Manning; post Things Change)

He wondered if she truly knew how she affected his life. She had to know, didn't she? After all, Sue touched everyone in some way.

But she'd taken his heart and he wondered if she knew. Did she want it? Would she keep it? Keep it safe?

He drove, windows down, stars shining. It wouldn't be long until he saw her smile again. Then he'd know. He'd know if she knew, if she cared. It would be a simple question, but he'd know if he was home.

Home for good.

* * *

**MIGHT HAVE BEN HUR **(STFBEye;Bobby Manning; post Darcy leaving, post Things Change)

It had been so good, go right...or so he thought. But when it come to brass tacks, neither had yielded, and she chose her words more carefully than he. In fact, she chose words over him. And for the longest time, he thought that it might've been her.

Many trials later, he's glad to be wrong.

* * *

**CONCRETE GIRL **(STFBEye;Bobby Manning; post Things Change)

He arrives in time to see her heart break again for the last time. So many times pushed to hold on to a world that forces her to be like them.

He doesn't understand everything, but he understands her hurt, and once more takes her tears on his shirt, on his heart, holding her tightly, keeping their heads above water.

She's always been strong. It wounds him when she's hurt, but he is honored to be strong for her, to hold her fast when the world threatens to break her once more.

It's his pleasure and his pain. And his choice to remain.

* * *

**LIFE AND LOVE AND WHY** (STFBEye; Bobby Manning; post Things Change)

Faith. Somehow her faith had become his. She believed in Him, He believed in him, and now? He believed. It was heady to think about, and often, he simply grinned, thinking, "Heck, yeah."

It was freedom with boundaries, hope, life, and it promised that she'd be there...waiting...once he found his way. Once he found His way to her.

* * *

**YOU **(STFBEye; Sue Thomas; post Things Change)

She knelt by her bed, face buried in the covers. Tears fell as she gave up her heart once again. It was a nightly occurrence and the only way to find peace.

There was nothing else to do, no one to turn to except Him. He always held her tight, even when she let go. He kept her safe even as she fell, broken.

She dried her eyes, knowing He was still there, like always. He'd hold her heart 'til she could give it away again.

* * *

**ODE TO CHIN** (STFBEye; Bobby Manning; post Things Change)

It had taken him a long time to be ready for this. Many girls--women--had distracted him. The job had pushed him. But she had challenged him.

And he responded to the challenge. Slowly. He'd grown, learning about himself and her and her God.

It startled him, but in the end, it worked.

* * *

**DON'T BE THERE** (STFBEye; Jack Hudson; post Things Change)

The walls were gray. Gray and dull. No life, not like her. She was full of life and he missed it. He missed protecting that spark she carried. And it hurt him that she'd denied him the privilege of doing so. So what if he knew better than she? He could keep her safe, no matter the cost.

And it cost him dearly. He was bound by these gray walls that were now his life.


	2. New Way to be Human

**The Switchfoot Chronicles**

A series of drabble-shots formatted only by album. **Switchfoot** influenced a lot of my early fanfic, so I decided to write song-long drabble-shots, in no genre order. Title is listed first so you know what song is playing. Show and character are listed, with appropriate spoilers, or noting which episode or story-arc they follow. I didn't limit my genre jumping so you might not be familiar with a show; however, if you've read most of my work, you'll do just fine.

Also? I don't own any of these characters, although I feel like I know some of them a little too well.

* * *

** Chapter Two: New Way to be Human

* * *

**

**NEW WAY TO BE HUMAN** (SG:A; John Sheppard; Season 1, eps. 1 & 2)

This gene, this ATA gene they say he has...is it real? Does it mean he's less than human? More? Worse? Better?

All he knows it that it lets him do some cool stuff--not counting being ogled by the scientists. He could do without that.

But something from his childhood nags: power and responsibility? Can he handle it? Sure. It's part of who he is, gene or no gene.

So...cool powers that really aren't powers. Still cool and still very much human.

* * *

**INCOMPLETE** (SG:A; John Sheppard; pre-Season 1)

Another day in the cold. It was okay. Better than doing grunt work stateside where he could really get into trouble. But the trouble here is almost as bad. Living in the subzero vacuum. It sucked on occasion.

At least he could still fly. And bonus: It was a challenge. Granted he'd drawn escort duty for some higher up, but flying was flying. It's what he dreamed of doing.

He gave a last glance at his reflection before heading out. Maybe he'd see a polar bear today.

* * *

**SOONER OR LATER** (STFBEye: Sue Thomas: no spoilers)

She hates it when they laugh--or rather--roll their eyes. _Belief. Hope. Faith. Yes, it's a nice thing,but not this time. Have to see it._

She hates the doubts that creep up in times like that.

But at the end of the day, she stands strong, praying silently, asking for help, gracious as always.

She might hate the attitude, but she loves the job.

* * *

**COMPANY CAR** (SG:1; Jack O'Neill; no spoilers)

He never wanted to be in this position. Flying a desk for Pete's sake.

"You are the best one for the job"--which? Yeahsureyoubetcha! All true. But it's the politics he can't stand.

So, he keeps tabs, keeps qualified, keeps the politicos on their ears. He wasn't going to become one of them. The car wasn't worth it.

* * *

**LET THAT BE ENOUGH** (STFBEye; James)

He watched her in silence. Her peace blended into his. It was easier around her. Easier to believe, to have faith, to simply be. But he wanted more.

And oddly, it was a step that frightened him more than war. But he knew the truth of it. And once he decided, it was enough.

* * *

**SOMETHING MORE** (STFBEye; James)

All his skill wouldn't be able to save him now. All his life, his training--all of it was nothing compared to the One who could take him as he was. A man who needs to be believed in for the core of who he was.

And the One who had sparked the Light that had always been there guiding him? One and the Same. It was time.

* * *

**ONLY HOPE** (STFBEye; James)

He knew he'd messed up--big time. He'd have to do a great deal of damage control tomorrow, but right now he simply bowed.

Beneath the night sky, he called to his Father, asking for forgiveness for his stupidity, and giving his mistakes away.

As the stars sang the song they've known since Creation, he sighed, absorbing the peace the darkness enveloped around him.

* * *

**AMY'S SONG **(STFBEye; James with Sue)

James held Sue's arm. The rain made the ground slick, a dreary highlight to a dreary day. When Sue stumbled near the coffin, he used his strength to keep her upright.

He didn't know the deceased, only that she did, and that she grieved in the midst of rejoicing. It was confusing, but he started to understand, looking at the silently joyful faces of the gathered mourners.

It was an end that signaled a new beginning.

* * *

**I TURN EVERYTHING OVER** (STFBEye; James)

Sue told him it was so simple and yet so hard. This he knew to be true. Asking was easy. Following orders? Habit and a way of life. Following God in even the mundane? That took patience.

He had patience to spare. Good thing, because he didn't always follow and had to turn it over again to start the day anew.

* * *

**UNDER THE FLOOR** (STFBEye; Sue with James)

She loved the freedom James found on his bike. Air flowing around them as darkness covered the world.

In the open, the stars were close enough to touch, and she let herself blend into her Father's creation, conscious only of James joyous presence beside her.

She reached for his hand, then reached for the stars.

* * *

Questions, comments--welcome! Flames? Sure. It's cold. Warm my feet...


End file.
